Devils Never Cry
by buongiorno
Summary: Oh, I do believe they do. I don't really consider this incest, but I guess it's slight V/D. M for language, that's really it. Set in DMC3.


**A/N:** Hey everybody! Boy, I haven't written anything in ages. It was a very eventful summer, let me tell you! I've just been so swamped with homework that it's ridiculous. I'm gonna be so busy tomorrow. The weekends just fly by. Anyway, hope you enjoy this little piece. There's a scene toward the end of this game that really made me do this, but it isn't set during this scene. c:  
_

* * *

_

Devils Never Cry

_Smack!_

One hard crack against the face.

_Smack, slap!_

Two more hard cracks against the face.

"Yes! Do it more! Fucking _more!_"

_Crack!_

The man had punched the other square in the jaw. His mandible cracked in two, sending his head flying to the side. Tears as hot as hell flames ran down his blood stained cheeks. He didn't care that his own flesh and blood as just cracked his jaw in half. He didn't care that the one he called "brother" just slapped the ever-living shit out of his perfectly sculpted face. What he did care about, however, was that his brother was finally touching him.

He had missed that warmth, he didn't like being away from it for too long. His heart bled for his kin, mind raced for his touch, breath hitched at the sound of his voice. "More," he moaned out. "Hit me again. Harder! _Tear a hole in me, stab me, rip me apart!_" His speech was slurred due to his broken mandible, but the other got the message. Tears were now beginning to pull at the slightly older man's eyes; he quickly wiped them away before they fell.

"Why are you letting me do this, Dante? !" shouted the man. His white hair clung to his face via sweat and blood. He heard his younger sibling begin to chuckle low in his throat, then toss his head back, laughing manically into the crisp night air.

_"Why? !"_ he began. "_Why_ am I letting you do this? Is that what you're asking, Vergil? !" The battered man lowered his head to level with his brother's. Vergil's face shifted as Dante walked closer, eyes growing wide as the younger man wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face within Vergil's chest. Vergil looked down at his brother when he heard what he thought were sobs, and felt moisture begin to seep through his clothing. "...Because it's the only way I ever get to feel your warmth anymore."

The tears came harder, and Dante was now banging on his brother's chest like some distraught girlfriend. "Look at how miserable you make me!" he said, making eye contact with Vergil. "I feel like I'm some fucking poor helpless bitch, whose man sticks it in anyone and anything he sees!"

"Dante..." Vergil cooed, lovingly. He placed Yamato back in its sheath and softly rubbed his younger brother's back.

"What happened to us, Vergil? ! What the hell happened that made things turn out this way? !" By now Dante was nothing but a sniveling ball of mucus and tears, choking on the lumps in his throat as he cried. "We used to be so close when we were kids. We did everything together! We were always with one another. Always...!"

"We're not children anymore, Dante," came Vergil's stone-hard reply. "The time for tomfooleries is over." He peeled his younger sibling off of his body, holding his decrepit jaw in place with a single hand. "This is the beginning of the rest of our lives. Your path is much different than mine."

Dante's tears found new vigor, and started pouring down his face even faster than before. "...I don't want to kill you, Vergil," he said, almost silently.

Vergil smiled. "I can't help that, Dante, now can I?"

Dante scrunched his face. "...You fucking bastard." He ripped himself from Vergil's grasp and jumped back, whipping Rebellion from over his shoulder and pointing it straight at Vergil.

"I'm not going to fight you now, dear brother," said Vergil. "You're much too emotional. Perhaps later would be a better time?" He chuckled as Dante scowled, hauling Rebellion back over his shoulder. Vergil then turned his back on his younger sibling, and began his descent down Temen-ni-gru. Surely Arkham had some more information regarding his father's seals to relay to him.

"Where do you think you're going? !" Dante burst out.

Vergil stopped, turned, and smiled. "Oh, just letting you clear your head, little brother." He turned back around, waving a hand in the air. "Don't worry, I'll be back by morning."

Soon Vergil was out of view, in which Dante then fell to his knees. He leaned over, the pain from his broken jaw now finally getting to him. His fists flew into the hard stone of the tower, screaming on top of his lungs as he punched, and punched, and punched. He was sure that by the time he was finished, he had busted both of his hands.

"I still don't want to kill you, Vergil..." Dante repeated to himself, feeling the rain begin to fall. He leaned back on his knees and looked toward the sky, the water washing away his blood and tears.

_But I know I have to.

* * *

_**A/N:** For whatever reason, it's not letting me do a "? !" combination next to each other in the text. Hmm, odd. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
